


The Friendzone

by LeeLen2writer



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Crossover, F/M, HunterxHunter AU, Mordern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLen2writer/pseuds/LeeLen2writer
Summary: Susan or Sue as she was more often called is a high schooler is on a road trip with her two classmates and their older sisters army boyfriend Seth. when she happens upon Gon Freeces a 15 year old runaway boy hiking all by himself hurt and unconscious. Sue's friend Marvin who has a secret crush on her is less happy about the boy's presence as Gon takes too much attention from her. Gon is beginning to find Martin in the same light as he too has fallen in love with Sue and Gon wont give up until Sue likes him back.





	The Friendzone

**Chapter list**

Chapter 1 Meeting Gon

Chapter 2 About the crew

Chapter 3 Dynamics

Chapter 4 Gon or Marvin? what do they mean?

Chapter 5 Confusion and Jealousy 

Chapter 6 A decision and the first outbreak

Chapter 7 After math

Chapter 8 A girl on a mission 

Chapter 9 Feelings and snake bites 

Chapter 10 Poison....

Chapter 11 Wing-san

Chapter 12 Recovery

Chapter 13 Love and Promise

Chapter 14 First winter 

Chapter 15 Fever

Chapter 16 claim

Chapter 17 Protection and Sacrifice

Chapter 18 Old friends 

Chapter 19 Goal

Chapter 20 Clarification 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is pretty fucked up when in it's darkest and I'm not forcing you to read it. I will warn you all before anything beyond seriously mature or explicit happens like Rape or Mature relations (sex). so you all can skip those parts and chapters if you choose :)


End file.
